Amor de sangre
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Es extraño… ¿Como un desconocido puede provocarme tanta emoción?... Capitulo 2 arriba!, espero que os guste!
1. Primer encuentro, ojos cobalto, parte 1

**Amor de Sangre**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Ha primera vista, comenzó su amor… Un vampiro te amará para siempre."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, OCC.

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, vampirismo, lemon suave, masturbación, religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia por los temas que posee, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back), ""Pensamientos de Duo"".

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en la película y libro el crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer y demás textos vampíricos, que la disfruten.

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro, ojos cobalto.**

""_Morir por alguien… Ser asesinado a cambio de las personas que amas, ser sacrificado a cambio de ellos… Nunca había pensado en la muerte hasta este momento… ¿Qué sera realmente este sentimiento que brota de mi pecho?, ¿acaso es el miedo a la muerte? O ¿el temor de dejar al ser que amo?.""_

OoOoOoO

Era una mañana templada del mes de junio, el viento soplaba gentilmente meciendo las copas de los verdes arboles del bosque. Los pajarillos cantaban con fervor y entusiasmo sobre ellos. Los capullos de las flores habían abierto por fin. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse a cada kilometro que avanzaban, los rayos del sol se volvían cada vez pequeños ases de luz que ya no emanaban calor.

Sus bellos ojos azul violetas se abrieron pesadamente, la luz del sol los habían lastimado, sus blancas mejillas estaban rosadas debido al calor de este. Después de unas pesadas horas de viaje había despertado.

""Parece que he dormido muy bien, me duele un poco la espalda por la posición en la que venia dormido.""

""Lo único que podía verse alrededor de la carretera era pasto y arboles que estaban cercanos, también habían cercas de madera con alambres de púas y las líneas blancas de la carretera, bueno solo eso podían apreciar mis ojos en esos momentos, mi cabeza estaba recargada en la ventana de la camioneta color arena de mi padre, está estaba ligeramente abierta, haciendo que varios mechones de mi cabello volaran en todas direcciones, por suerte mi largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza, si no se habría enredado y alborotado, la playera que traía era delgada y color morada, el pantalón de mezclilla me comenzaba a incomodar por la posición en la que estaba. La camioneta no era muy moderna, pero lo suficientemente cómoda para soportar el largo viaje cinco horas del aeropuerto al pueblo.""

""Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, tengo 17 años, casi 18, la razón por la cual ahora viajo con mi padre es porque voy a vivir un largo tiempo con el. Él y mi madre son divorciados, mi madre Helen llevaba diez años casada con Howard, un aficionado a la mecánica y esas cosas. Solíamos vivir en la sublime ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, en una bella y gran casa de madera, con un patio amplio y mucha civilización, Papá solía visitarnos cada verano, por supuesto Howard no estaba en ese tiempo.""

""Pero por el trabajo de Howard ahora ellos iban a viajar a los Estados Unidos; como iba a ser un viaje largo mi madre no quiere que pierda un año de escuela, por eso me mando con mi padre a pesar de que me opuse.""

""Papá no es malo, solo que es muy conservador, demasiado para mamá y para mi por lo que puedo decir, es sacerdote de la iglesia del pueblo a donde me lleva, es bien parecido, su piel es blanca pero un poco arrugada por la edad, su cabello es castaño como el mío, solo que en el ya las canas se comienzan a ver, sus ojos son azules como el cielo y siempre porta una camisa negra con el cuello característico de un sacerdote, así es, viviré con él en un pueblo, el pueblo en donde naci llamado Fowey, ubicado en la costa sureste inglesa, perteneciente a Cornish.""

""Su encanto costero se ve resaltado por su puerto, estuario del Rio que lleva su nombre. Su población es de 2.273 habitantes. Cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado, eso significa que en esta localidad cercana a la costa llueve más que en cualquier otro lugar de Inglaterra.""

""Algo pequeño en comparación a Londres, no creo que exista en el mundo algo tan pintoresco y solitario. Hace mas de 12 años que no visito ese pueblo, es el tiempo que mis padres llevan separados, no es que sea muy aburrido, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar, pero lo que nunca voy a olvidar son los desayunos de la señora Noventa en el restaurant, eran muy divertidos.""

- Ya despertaste, ¿Qué sucede Duo?, estas mas callado de lo normal, ¿no vas a atacar a tu padre con preguntas seguidas? – pregunto el sacerdote gentilmente.

- No es nada padre, solo que es extraño regresar al lugar de mi infancia el cual no e visto por un largo tiempo y más aun por que mamá no esta aquí… - respondió el chico tristemente mientras tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

- Mira Duo, se que tu madre y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero lo que ambos compartimos y estamos de acuerdo es en amarte y en tu felicidad, si tienes algún problema en el pueblo solo házmelo saber y lo arreglaremos juntos, ¿esta bien? – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien padre – respondió el chico sonriendo ampliamente.

""Finalmente se podía ver el pueblo a lo lejos, pero poco a poco las gotas de lluvia dejaban verse hasta transformarse en un aguacero inmenso; papá comenzó a platicarme las anécdotas que había tenido a lo largo de los años en los que me ausente para pasar el rato, aun quedaba media hora de camino, no es que lo haya dejado de ver todo este tiempo, solía hablar por teléfono con él y como siempre, me daba consejos y sermones para que me fuera bien con mamá y Howard."

""No recordaba mucho, pero las casas eran aun antiguas, tiendas y demás comercios daban un aire acogedor al pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco tétrico por su arquitectura. No había mucha gente ya que estaba lloviendo, solo se veían personas correr para resguardarse y otras mas cubriéndose con periódicos y demás cosas que traían en esos momentos.""

""De pronto vi un lugar que se me hizo familiar, esa cabaña de madera con techo color rojo y enorme letrero sobre ella que decía "Restaurant Noventa", claro, no podía ser otra cosa que…""

- Aquí es Duo – dijo el padre Maxwell estacionando su camioneta.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar padre? – dijo el chico entusiasmado.

- Así es, me parece que aun recuerdas este lugar por tu expresión – rio divertido el mayor.

- Así es como olvidar los divertidos desayunos de la señora Noventa – rio el ojivioleta.

- Vamos les dije que estaríamos aquí antes de las 09:00 y ya son las 10:00 – respondió el mayor sacando su paraguas.

Ambos entraron al restaurant un poco húmedos, la cabaña era humilde pero muy cómoda, en la entrada estaba un pizarrón con las delicias del día, le seguía un pequeño escritorio con una antigua caja registradora y una chica un poco distraída frente a ella; después en el centro había una gran barra con asientos individuales y a los costados del lugar varias mesas con la capacidad de albergar a cuatro persona.

La chica les dio la bienvenida y al reconocer al padre Maxwell, rápidamente les ofreció la mejor mesa del ligar para después salir corriendo a avisarle a la señora Noventa que el padre Maxwell había llegado con su hijo.

- ¿Recuerdas esta mesa Duo? – pregunto el pastor felizmente.

- Mmm, francamente no padre, pero por como lo preguntas no es difícil adivinar que aquí era donde tu, mamá y yo solíamos desayunar o ¿me equivoco? – respondió divertido el chico.

- Estas en lo cierto – dijo el mayor esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

""Papá sigue siendo el mismo hombre gentil de siempre, aun no entiendo por que mamá se separo de él, a pesar de que es un sacerdote obtuvo el permiso para poder casarse, nunca me ha agredido ni con palabras y mucho menos con acciones, siempre ha visto mi bienestar y por lo que recuerdo el de mamá también, aun no comprendo el porque de su separación y creo que jamás lo voy a entender, por lo menos no ahora.""

De pronto una señora algo mayor se acerco a ellos con la más amplia de las sonrisas, era un poco mayor de edad, su cabello era completamente blanco, portaba un vestido color azul cielo que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos de igual color y piel blanca, además de un delantal color blanco perla.

- Sea usted bienvenido padre Maxwell, pensé que no llegaría, es raro que sea impuntual, pero veo que cuando se trata del pequeño Duo cambia totalmente – dijo la señora riendo ampliamente.

- Por favor no diga eso frente a mi hijo que me ruboriza jejeje – bromeo el sacerdote riendo de igual manera.

- ¿Y tu pequeñín?, veo que has crecido considerablemente, eso me da mucho gusto, espero que aun recuerdes los deliciosos y divertidos desayunos que solía prepararte, por que a partir de hoy yo te hare el desayuno, la comida y la cena jejeje, por cierto, tu padre no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que supo que vendrías a vivir con el – dijo la señora volviendo a reír.

- Ha… - susurro el mayor sonrojándose ante las palabras de la señora Noventa.

""La señora Noventa siempre ha sido así de carismática y divertida, por lo que me comentaba mi padre, ella y el señor Noventa eran muy famosos en el pueblo no solo por el Restaurant, sino por que eran personas de buen corazón y siempre ayudaban a los mas necesitados.""

- Lamento mucho el señor Noventa no este aquí para saludarlos, pero últimamente ha estado un poco delicado de salud y el doctor "Merquise" le recomendó reposo absoluto – dijo la señora preocupada.

- Ho es una pena, más tarde pasare a visitarlo y en la misa de la tarde oraremos para que se reponga – dijo el mayor amablemente.

- Muchas gracias padre, aun que no sabe lo terco que puede llegar a ser – respondió la señora aliviada – bueno que es lo que les voy a preparar – dijo la señora acercándoles el menú.

- Mmm, todo aquí es tan delicioso que es difícil de decidir, ¿Duo tu que quieres? – decía el mayor mirando dudoso el menú.

- Pues, yo quiero unos hot cakes con tocino y miel extra por favor – dijo el chico alegremente.

- Veo que no has perdido el estilo, sigues siendo amante de los hot cakes, solo que ha cambiado un poco tu gusto por el tocino jejeje – dijo la señora sonriendo - ¿y usted padre?.

- Lo mismo por favor – dijo el mayor dejando la carta en la mesa.

- Bueno en un momento se los preparo, ¡Silvia toma la orden para las bebidas en esta mesa! – decía la señora dirigiéndose a la cocina y llamando a una chica.

- Padre, ¿Qué sucedió con el doctor Quinze?, ¿hay un nuevo doctor en el pueblo o trabaja con el doctor Quinze?, ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes padre? – preguntaba curioso el chico.

- Tranquilo Duo, deja que tu padre respire para poder contestarte – dijo riendo – veras es un poco delicado, hace algunos años el doctor Quinze desapareció en el bosque, según tengo entendido había ocurrido un incidente con los leñadores del pueblo en el cual habían mucho heridos o almenos eso se decía, creo que una torre de arboles había aplastado a varios de ellos pero aun tengo mis dudas – decía el mayor seriamente.

- Eso es horrible – dijo el chico sorprendido.

- Así es, todo el pueblo fue al bosque a ayudar, incluido yo, fue lo mas horrible que pude haber visto, gente llorando, hombres moribundos y heridos, lo único que podía hacer era darles un poco de tranquilidad antes de que sus vidas terminaran. Estaba dándole el último rezo a un leñador más o menos de mi edad, quien había quedado sin piernas y ya había perdido mucha sangre, cuando me encontré con el doctor Quinze…

**(Flash Back)**

- ¡¡¡Padre!!!, ¡¡¡Padre Maxwell!!! – gritaba un hombre de cabello canoso, piel blanca y sumamente cansado, portaba una bata blanca ensuciada con lodo y sangre y un maletín negro pesado.

- Doctor Quinze – respondió el padre Maxwell angustiado al verlo.

- Aun hay muchos moribundos por haya que deben ser atendidos – dijo el doctor señalando un poco hacia el norte del bosque – me han dicho que vaya a ver, no podemos esperar mas si no morirán, aun no llega el demás equipo de rescate – respondió dejando el maletín en el suelo.

- Pero eso es peligroso doctor, esta demasiado oscuro y es peligroso que vaya usted solo, mejor espere que llegue el equipo de rescate, si lo perdemos a usted va a ser una desgracia, es el único medico en el pueblo, los demás no podrán salvarse – decía el mayor preocupado.

- No se preocupe padre, además tengo la bendición de Dios y la de usted, no pasara nada, cuando llegue el equipo de rescate avíseles que fui al norte del bosque para atender a los demás heridos – dijo el doctor tomando nuevamente su maletín y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque con solo una linterna.

- Doctor Quinze tenga mucho cuidado y que Dios lo acompañe – dijo el mayor preocupado y persinandolo a lo lejos.

- Lo tendré, gracias padre – y con una débil sonrisa, el doctor Quinze camino a lo profundo del bosque hasta que desapareció por completo.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, mas tarde llego el equipo de rescate, pero no lo encontraron, solo hallaron su maletín desgarrado al igual que su bata ensangrentada, como si un animal salvaje lo hubiera despedazado y casquillos de balas cerca de ahí, no había señales de su cuerpo, todos incluso el investigador y los forenses concluyeron que el había muerto por un ataque animal pero yo creo otra cosa – decía el mayor seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees tu padre? – pregunto el chico curioso.

- Vas a creer que estoy loco pero yo creo que fue…

- Lamento la tardanza padre Maxwell, pero ya sabe como es mi abuela, quiere que haga cien cosas a la vez jeje, ¿que les voy a traer de tomar?, puedo recomendarles un jugo de frutas, un agua fresca o un café – decía una linda rubia sonriente, ojos azules brillantes, portaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera color rosa pálido y un delantal blanco perla igual al de su abuela.

- Hola Silvia, no te preocupes, quiero presentarte a mi hijo Duo, tal vez no lo recuerdas por que aun eran muy chicos, pero el vivirá una temporada conmigo – dijo el sacerdote sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacia un ademan hacia Duo.

- Mucho gusto – respondió el trenzado tímidamente.

- ¡¡¡Waaa!!! Eres Duito, ¿en verdad eres tú?, que felicidad, creí que jamás te iba a volver a ver, extrañaba esos bellos ojos violetas que tienes, bueno no es que no los volviera a ver, pero me alegra mucho de que hayas regresado Duito, discúlpame pero por un momento creí que eras mujer por tu largo cabello, puedo ver que no lo has cortado a pesar de los años – decía la chica entusiasmada mientras abrazaba fuertemente al trenzado, quien la veía con duda y sorpresa – disculpa mis modales Duito, pero has crecido bastante y sigues igual con esa piel color nieve, estoy segura de que Fowey te encantara, yo puedo mostrarte la universidad si quieres, en verdad estoy muy contenta de volver a verte – decía la chica guiñándole el ojo.

- Ha si… Muchas gracias – respondió amablemente el chico mostrando un ligero rubor en su rostro por todo lo dicho de la chica.

- Excelente, no te arrepentirás, nos veremos mas tarde en la cena, y ¿que les puedo ofrecer de tomar? – pregunto la chica felizmente.

- Mmm dos jugos de naranja por favor – respondió el mayor sonriéndole ampliamente a la chica.

- Enseguida se los traigo – contesto la rubia corriendo a preparárselos.

- Y bien Duo, ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunto el sacerdote contento.

- Me siento un poco incomodo, estas personas me recuerdan perfectamente, sin embargo yo recuerdo vagamente sus caras y para serte franco no recordaba en lo absoluto a Silvia, soy una mala persona, ¿no es así? – dijo el trenzado azotando su cabeza en la mesa.

- No digas eso hijo, el echo de que no recuerdes a la gente no te hace una mala persona – dijo el mayor sobando la cabeza del chico con dulzura.

- Aquí tienen sus platillos, buen provecho – dijo Silvia colocando los platos en las mesas acompañados por los cubiertos - enseguida les traigo sus jugos y se retiro.

- Creo que debo de acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Duo sonriendo mientras cortaba con su tenedor el hot cake.

- Silvia es una buena chica, va a misa todos los domingos con sus abuelos y en las vacaciones cuando no salen, espero que puedas llevarte bien con ella en la escuela – decía el mayor comiendo su desayuno.

- Ha… Eso espero – dijo el trenzado respirando profundamente para seguir comiendo.

""El desayuno no estuvo tan malo, después de traernos los jugos, Silvia se quedo con nosotros platicando un rato sobre la vida del pueblo, me comento que las clases son interesantes y hay muchos clubes para tomar. Yo naturalmente solo podía decir monosilábicos como si, no, tal vez, esperemos y demás, no es que me desagrade Silvia, habla casi tanto como yo, pero no la conozco muy bien, no puedo tenerle tanta confianza a una persona que apenas conozco o mejor dicho reconozco.""

""Después de desayunar, papá me llevo a su casa, bueno a nuestra casa. Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación, la humedad no me gusta, prefiero el sol y el viento caliente del verano o mejor aun el invierno, la lluvia no me gusta.""

""Estaba igual que la última vez que la deje de ver, una casa estilo victoriana de dos pisos con una chimenea de piedra rojiza, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, el techo color verde al igual que las ventanas, a un lado de ella un gran patio con pasto verde y el gran sauce con un columpio. Eso si lo recordaba, mis padres solían hacen picnics y me dejaban mecerme en ese columpio todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta antes del anochecer, sonreí para mi mismo, por un momento llegue a pensar que papá lo había quitado, pero no fue así, lo mire y le sonreí con ternura, el naturalmente no entendió el porque, pero no importaba. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo y tampoco había comparación con la ciudad. Todo era de color verde, los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaban de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Parecía salido se un sueño.""

""De pronto ambos vimos una camioneta roja antigua estacionada frente a la casa, a un lado de ella estaba otra color negra moderna parecida a una todo terreno, una Lobo Limited de ocho cilindros para ser exacto, me extraño, ¿acaso eran de papá?.""

- Ho, veo que llegaron mas pronto de lo planeado – dijo el mayor estacionando el vehículo.

- ¿Estabas esperando a alguien padre? – pregunto el chico extrañado, ¿desde cuando su padre era tan sociable como para invitar gente a la casa?, amenos que fuera...

- Pronto lo veras, le dará gusto verte – dijo el sacerdote saliendo de la camioneta.

- Vaya, vaya padre, parece que los rumores eran verdad, cuando se trata de su hijo lo demás se le va de las manos, incluso el tiempo, ¿no es así Maxwell? – dijo un señor en tono divertido.

""Claro, no podía ser nadie mas que el mejor amigo de papá, el señor Roquefelerg, quien era el comisario del pueblo. Un señor ya mayor con barba color negra y piel apiñonada, ojos color miel brillantes, portaba su uniforme color beige incluido su sombrero y su placa dorada, sus zapatos eran color negros, pero por extraño que parezca el estaba en silla de ruedas. Vivía cerca de la costa y mi papá me comentaba que lo visitaba muy a menudo.""

- Lo lamento, pero creo que el desayuno se prolongo mas de lo debía – dijo el sacerdote riendo graciosamente.

- Bueno basta ya, déjame ver al pequeño, mejor dicho al muchacho – dijo el comisario jalando la silla de ruedas hacia el chico bonito.

Lo observo de arriba hacia abajo, parecía que veía a través de el, aun que sonara extraño, parecía que lo estaba oliendo, como si quisiera grabarse muy bien su aroma, veía como los hoyuelos de su nariz se movían como los de un conejo, Duo se tenso ante esta acción, después el comisario comenzó a reír divertidamente, Duo lo miro con molestia y enojo, nunca le había gustado que lo miraran de esa forma tan meticulosa y mucho menos que lo olieran, lo hacían sentir incomodo, tomo su maleta y la dejo caer en el piso sin dejar que la mirada del comisario lo siguiera intimidando.

- Jajaja – rio escandalosamente – veo que has crecido mucho Duo, no te sientas mal por esto, es que tenia tanto tiempo de no verte jeje, no te preocupes, aunque este en esta silla, estas piernas aun tiene fuerza y aguantan un partido de baloncesto, por cierto tal vez no recuerdes a mi hijo, ¡Solo ven aquí! – grito el comisario girando la silla hacia la camioneta negra.

De ella bajaba un chico de unos 19 años de edad, su cabello color miel le llegaba a los hombros, el cual hacia contraste con sus ojos de igual color, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, era alto, mas alto que Duo, vestía ropas negras y muchos collares, portaba una bella sonrisa que se la proporciono solamente a Duo.

- Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo Duo, ¿me recuerdas? – decía Solo extendiendo su mano para saludar al trenzado.

- Hola, ha sinceramente no lo lamento – dijo el trenzado correspondiendo el saludo de Solo mientras se sonrosaba un poco.

- Ho vamos, ¿como vas a olvidar a la persona con quien hacías deliciosos pasteles de lodo cuando eras pequeño? – decía el mayor tomando suavemente la mano del trenzado.

""¿Que es esta sensación?, siento como si miles de agujas penetraran mi mano, es extraño, ¿Por qué con solo rozar mi mano con la suya siento esto?, no me gusta.""

- Lo… Lo siento, pero en verdad no lo recuerdo – respondió Duo soltando velozmente la mano de Solo completamente ruborizado.

- Que pena – contesto el mayor fingiendo un tono triste pero sin dejar de mirar al trenzado.

- Solo, trae las cervezas del auto y la carne que esta en la parte trasera – le grito el comisario a su hijo, el cual asintió y se dirigió a la camioneta.

- Cer… ¿cerveza?, papá, ¿acaso bebes? – susurro Duo sorprendido.

- Claro chico, ¿que?, ¿crees que tu viejo no toma por el simple hecho de ser sacerdote?, hijo eso es lamentable, creo que el hecho de ser sacerdote es solo un empleo más, bueno, solo que el de tu padre debe tener más responsabilidades que el mío, ¿creo? – decía Roquefelerg riendo a carcajadas.

- Roquefelerg por favor – susurro el padre Maxwell sonrojado.

""No cabía duda que desde que se divorciaron, papá había cambiado mucho, en otros tiempos si alguien le hubiera ofrecido una cerveza la abría rechazado sin dudarlo, pero ahora solo se sonrojaba y sonreía con su viejo amigo, estaba muy sorprendido.""

- Aquí tienes padre – dijo Solo entregándole el six de cervezas y la carne a su padre quien se lo coloco en sus piernas.

- No te preocupes hijo, no voy a alcoholizar a tu padre y mucho menos antes de la misa de las seis, solo es cerveza de raíz, no conozco a nadie que se haya emborrachado por tomar esta dulce cerveza – rio maliciosamente el comisario – aun que no he perdido la esperanza de que tu padre me acompañe a la taberna algún día para degustar una deliciosa cerveza alemana – dijo el comisario cerrándole el ojo a Duo.

- Ho, lo siento, no es que tenga algo de malo, solo que me tomo por sorpresa ya que hasta donde yo se papá no tomaba – dijo el trenzado sonriendo amablemente.

- Hablando de sorpresas, aquí tienes Maxwell – dijo Roquefelerg dándole unas llaves al sacerdote.

- Muchas gracias viejo amigo – dijo el mayor sonriendo ampliamente – Duo, esto es para ti – dijo extendiéndole las llaves que el comisario le había dado – son las llaves de tu nueva camioneta – le dijo mientras señalaba la camioneta roja que había visto anteriormente.

- ¿Para mi?, ¿en verdad?, muchas gracias papá – dijo emocionado el trenzado mientras abrazaba al sacerdote.

- Por nada hijo – dijo el mayor correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Cuídala mucho, era mi bebe, te traerá suerte con las chicas – dijo el comisario tocando dulcemente la camioneta roja.

- Acabo de repararla y revisarla, el motor es nuevo y los frenos están mas que ajustados, las bujías tampoco serán problema aun que sea un modelo antiguo, creo que estará muy bien contigo – le dijo Solo abriendo el cofre.

- Oye, no es correcto que digas que es antiguo, simplemente es un clásico, un clásico nunca pasa de moda – dijo en tono molesto el comisario.

- Vaya, veo que es de seis cilindros y tiene un buen medidor de aceite, esta muy bien cuidada a pesar de ser un clásico – dijo Duo mirando el interior de la camioneta interesado.

- ¿Sabes mecánica? – le pregunto Solo sorprendido.

- Digamos que cuando vives con un fanático de la mecánica aprendes muchas cosas – respondió el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente.

- Wow, Solo ya tienes a un buen compañero que puede ayudarte en el taller – dijo el comisario riendo ampliamente.

- Duo, que te parece si te muestro tu habitación y te acomodas en lo que preparamos la carne – dijo el sacerdote cargando las maletas del ojivioleta.

- Si y mas tarde puedo mostrarte el pueblo en tu nueva camioneta, ¿si quieres y si el padre Maxwell me lo permite? – le comento Solo bajando el cofre del vehículo y guiñándole el ojo.

- Está bien, me parece una buena idea, ¿Qué dices Duo? – dijo el sacerdote felizmente.

- Ok - fue la seca respuesta de Duo.

- Solo, podrías ayuda a tu viejo a subir las escaleras, esta bien que aun sea fuerte, pero las escaleras son el reto que aun no supero – dijo el comisario riendo a carcajadas.

Solo asintió, tomo la silla de su padre y comenzó a subirla lentamente por la escalera, mientras que el padre Maxwell abría la puerta principal para que pasaran. Duo seguía mirando su nueva camioneta, era suya, completamente suya. A pesar de que era un "clásico", era su primer automóvil, o en este caso su primera camioneta.

""Vaya que papá ha cambiado, muy diferente de mamá, ella había jurado que no me daría ningún auto hasta que cumpliera los veinte y papá, no tenia ni seis horas de verlo y ya me había dado una camioneta aun que era un poco antigua.""

- Vamos muchacho, no hagas que tu padre suba las maletas solo – le grito el comisario ya entrando por el mismo a la casa del padre Maxwell.

- Ha lo siento – dijo Duo saliendo de su transe y entrando a la casa rápidamente.

""La casa tiene la misma personalidad que mi padre, conservadora, ordenada y acogedora, la alfombra de la sala le daba cierta comodidad al lugar, los hilos color rojo con bordes dorados la hacían elegantes, la chimenea de ladrillos rojos tenia madera seca y nueva, los sillones color beige hacían juego con la estancia, no había cambiado en nada.""

- Duo, ¿recuerdas donde estaba tu habitación? – le pregunto el padre en tono divertido.

- Si no estoy equivocado, al fondo junto al baño – respondió el trenzado felizmente.

- Así es, te ayudo a subir tus maletas – dijo el sacerdote tomando las pesadas maletas del trenzado.

- No es necesario papá, tu atiende a tus invitados, además no desempacare en este momento, lo hare mas tarde – dijo el ojivioleta quitándole las maletas al mayor.

- Esta bien, solo no tardes demasiado, no queremos que la carne se acabe cuando bajes – dijo el sacerdote con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ten por seguro que no será así – dijo el ojivioleta sonriente, comenzando a subir las pesadas maletas por las escaleras.

""Bueno, papá no tiene de que preocuparse, no le causare problemas, además ¿Qué problemas puede causar un citadino en un pueblo?, no creo que haya mucho que me interese en este solitario lugar.""

""Subí lentamente las rechinantes escaleras de madera, vaya que estas maletas pesan demasiado, ¿Qué tanto habré cargado?. Abro la habitación que anteriormente era mía, creo que papá la ha limpiado constantemente, ya que no se ve dañada por el tiempo o polveada, solo encuentro una cama individual, un escritorio con una lámpara, a un lado de este un enorme ropero y enseguida una enorme ventana frente a mi cama, es sobria y solo tiene lo necesario; bueno hay que admitirlo, mi papá me da mas espacio que Howard, ya que mi habitación siempre estaba llena de tuercas, tornillos y herramientas que ya no tenia donde colocar, rio al recordarlo.""

""Deje las maletas sobre la cama, mas tarde acomodaría la ropa y las demás cosas, camine pesadamente hacia la ventana para asomarme a ella, solo se veía una extensa vegetación y un poco a lo lejos el extenso mar, no cabía duda de que era un paraíso, pero para un citadino como yo, acostumbrado a las calles de asfalto, los ruidos de los autos y al estrés de la ciudad, tardaría un poco en acostumbrarme.""

""Pero algo llamo mi atención, una enorme casa de madera se veía a lo lejos de mi ventana, una casa parecida a una mansión con enormes ventanas y balcones, me extraño, ¿a quien pertenecía esa enorme casa?.""

""Unos leves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ¿acaso era mi papá?, solo pude murmurar pase para ver de quien se trataba.""

- ¿Duo? – ""escucho la suave voz de Solo quien apenas a abierto la puerta sin pasar.""

- Pasa Solo, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el ojivioleta sonriendo ligeramente por la acción del mayor.

- Duo – ""me dice abriendo la puerta completamente mientras me mira"" - tu papá me pidió que te dijera que si preferías arreglar tus cosas ahora mismo que estaría bien, por que la carne aun tardaría un poco en estar lista – ""Me dice sonriendo ampliamente.""

- Am, esta bien, aun que no creo que termine muy pronto – dijo riendo alegremente.

""La platica con Solo no es del todo mal, me parece divertida, me dice a lo que se dedica en su tiempo libre y lo que su papá hace, me cuenta que algunas veces visitan a mi padre para que no se sienta solo.""

""Mientras arreglo mi ropa, le platico a Solo sobre lo que hacia en Londres, lo que Howard me enseñaba y cosas así. Solo se limita a escucharme y a hacerme un comentario de vez en cuanto, por alguna extraña razón me gusta su compañía, no me siento raro o incomodo con el, creo que me agrada. De entre todas mis cosas encuentro una foto enmarcada con mi madre y la coloco sobre la cama desordenada.""

- Es hermosa – la voz de Solo lo sobresalto.

- ¿He?.

- Tu madre, sigue igual de hermosa que antes – dijo el ojimiel tomando la foto de la cama.

- ¿Tu recuerdas a mi madre? – dijo el chico bonito sentándose en la cama y mirando a Solo, con sorpresa.

- Solo un poco, cuando iba a la iglesia con mi papá, recuerdo que tu y ella se sentaban en las primeras bancas, no cabe duda de son tan parecidos, ambos son hermosos – dijo mirando dulcemente al ojivioleta mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

- Ha… Gracias – respondió completamente ruborizado mirando lo que Solo estaba a punto de hacer.

""¿Por que?, ¿Por qué me estoy ruborizando?, me siento como un idiota, ¿Por qué esta tan cerca de mi?, oh Dios, que va a ser, ¿el va a…?, no, ¡yo no soy gay!, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?, mis músculos no responden, maldición no quiero esto, su rostro esta cada vez mas cerca del mío. ""

- ¿Ya has olvidado tu promesa? – le murmuro Solo sensualmente a su oído.

""¿Mi promesa?, ¿de que esta hablando?, sigo en la misma posición, ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?, mi cuerpo se niega a moverse, ¡rayos!, mis mejillas arden, es ridículo, ¡no soy gay!, ¿Por qué me intimida este sujeto?.""

- Duo, Solo, ¿podrían ayudarnos un poco por favor? – la voz del sacerdote se escucha por la habitación.

- No lo recuerdas – dijo despegándose del chico bonito para mirarlo a los ojos – esperare – dijo sonriendo. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para desaparecer de la habitación.

""Aun estoy sentado en mi cama, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, ¿a que promesa se refería Solo?. Mis mejillas aun están calientes y rojas, por lo menos ya puedo moverme un poco, necesito aire.""

""Me levanto de la cama para abrir la ventana de mi alcoba, siento la frescura del aire sobre mi cara, es una sensación muy agradable, mi cabello se mueve al compas del viento. ¿Uh?, que es esta sensación, siento que alguien me observa, bajo mi cabeza para tratar de mirar por los arbustos, pero no hay nadie, siento un escalofrió por mi nuca, ¿Qué es esta sensación?.""

- Duo, ¿podrías preparar la carne?, tu madre me ha dicho que cocinas delicioso – dijo el sacerdote asomándose a la habitación del chico.

- Si padre, en seguida bajo – dijo el chico haciendo una sonrisa.

- No tardes – respondió el mayor bajando las escaleras.

""¿Estará interesado en mi?, ¿pero en que rayos estoy pensando?, de seguro malinterprete las cosas, eso es, un mal entendido, Solo trataba de ser amigable conmigo y lo que yo hago es malinterpretar todo haciéndome una idea estúpida, si que soy idiota.""

""Cierro mi ventana y bajo a la cocina con la mas amplia de las sonrisas, no pienso dejar que mi cabeza me controle por simples malentendidos.""

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque.

- No vayas, padre nos ha prohibido ir ahí, por favor – decía una voz preocupada tratando de detenerlo.

- El no es mi padre… - dijo molesto tomando su chaqueta para salir de la casa.

- Espera, iré contigo – dijo tomando igualmente su chaqueta y dándole alcance.

- No necesito nanas que me cuiden – dijo aun mas molesto que antes, evitando que el otro tomara su chaqueta.

- Es eso o que padre se entere de tus salidas nocturnas – dijo otra voz cerca de ahí sonando amenazadoramente.

- No me interesa – dijo fríamente saliendo de la puerta.

- ¿Estas seguro?, ¿quieres volver a vivir como antes?, ¿comer lo que comías?, ¿acaso quieres morir?. El salvo tu vida, gracias a el tu sigues con vida, ¡debes estarle eternamente agradecido!, muestra un poco de respeto y agradecimiento – dijo la otra voz furiosa.

- Yo no pedí que me salvara – y con esas últimas palabras desapareció.

- ¡Ese idiota! – dijo molesto tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue detenido por el brazo.

- Déjalo, es verdad, el jamás lo pidió – dijo suavemente.

- Padre – dijo sorprendido - esa no es forma de tratarlo, debe ser disciplinado o si no tendremos problemas por su culpa – dijo angustiado y molesto.

- No, el es un buen chico, tiene un gran corazón y sabe sus obligaciones – dijo tranquilamente – cálmate no pasara nada – dijo soltándolo y caminando dentro de la casa.

- ¡Maldito! – dijo abriendo la puerta molesto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto angustiado la otra voz.

- A seguir a ese mal nacido, no le digas nada padre – dijo para desaparecer de igual manera.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

Kyaaaa!!! Hola a todos y a todas!!! Soy yo otra vez Ivanov Shinigami presentándoles el primer capitulo de este romántico fic, espero que me hayan extrañado (grita Ivanov pero solo se oye el cantar de los grillos), nadie me extraño, como siempre ToT.

Eto… Tienen muchos motivos para odiarme pero no vayan a matarme jejeje XD. ******Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que se me ocurrió después de ver la película de**** Crepúsculo, ********la historia me encanto y pensé… ¿Por qué no hacerla con mis hermosos niños Gundam? Y Zaz!!! Aquí esta el primero de muchos capítulos jejeje XD. La verdad es que también estoy leyendo el libro, pero como solo tome algunos aspectos de lo historia, no quiero que sea exactamente igual a la verdadera, ya ven como soy jejeje XD.**

Pasando a un punto importante, los fics (aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones) los estoy actualizando a una velocidad que ni yo me la creo jejeje XD, tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible, no me gusta dejar el trabajo incompleto.

******Trowa: Espero que ya sea verdad.**

******Wufei: Nos has abandonado durante meses, además de que unos fics ya llevan años.**

******Ivanov: Ya, ya no me regañen lo se, lo se, por eso me estoy apurando.**

******Continúo… non**

******Aspecto 1: Generalmente para los que ya vieron la película y leído el libro, Duo va a ser Isabela, es raro como utilizo a Duo como mujer jeje XD, ¡¡¡pero es el mejor!!!, ¿Qué mas puedo decir?.**

******Aspecto 2: Mi amado, adorado y hermoso Heero va a ser el vampiro guapísimo Edward Cullen (Ivanov con derrame nasal). **

******Aspecto 3: (Ivanov con tapones en la nariz), Pues Solo será Jacob, nuestro sexy hombre lobo. XD**

Aspecto 4: el pueblo de Fowey en verdad existe y se localiza en la costa del sureste de Inglaterra, es un pueblo costero en donde muchos novelistas y poetas se han inspirado para escribir sus obras por su impresionante belleza.

¿Por qué escogí Inglaterra?, mmm, excelente pregunta ajajaja XD, bueno para mi, los vampiros son seres con porte, elegantes y muy finos y por lo que me han contado, los Ingleses cumplen esas características, además de que la historia no pienso hacerla igual al libro, estaría robando derechos de autor jejeje XD, además yo se que Duo es Americano, pero se me ocurrió hacerlo Ingles, aparte es un AU y OCC.

Jajaja XD, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, los personajes principales ya están en escena, los demás personajes están detrás del telón, poco a poco irán apareciendo y espero que sea de su agrado… Lo que me queda por decir es:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, petardos, tomatazos, naranjazos y todo lo que termine es oz es bien recibido, excepto virus -.-, ya saben no me enojo jijijij, bueno a veces XD.

Cuídense y gracias por leer!!!

Besos Chuuu!!!!!

Matta ne!!!!

Propaganda: ¡¡¡Lean Si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la Atlántida, casa de muñecos, abecedario de amor y mi chica de hielo!!! (¡¡¡Próximamente la actualización de tooodos!!! Ténganme paciencia TToTT).


	2. Primer encuentro, ojos cobalto, parte 2

**Amor de Sangre**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Ha primera vista, comenzó su amor… Un vampiro te amará para siempre."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, OCC.

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, vampirismo, lemon suave, masturbación, religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia por los temas que posee, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back), ""Pensamientos de Duo"".

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en la película y libro el crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer y demás textos vampíricos, que la disfruten.

**Capitulo 2**

**Primer encuentro, ojos cobalto, parte 2.**

""La comida fue muy divertida, a todos les gusto la carne que prepare, no es por presumir, yo soy un excelente alumno, pero mamá es una excelente cocinera y maestra.""

""Me encanta escuchar la risa de papá cuando el señor Roquefelerg le hace bromas o le cuenta algo gracioso, hacia tiempo que no lo había visto reír. Solo no me ha comentado nada sobre lo que paso en la recamara, por lo que veo si fue un malentendido mío después de todo, eso me alegra por que el en verdad me agrada y por una estupidez no quisiera que me dejara de hablar.""

""No puedo creer que el tiempo pase de manera acelerada, ya son las cinco de la tarde y hemos terminado de comer, pronto papá tendrá que irse a la misa de las seis.""

- La comida estuvo muy sabrosa, no cabe duda de que tu hijo es un gran cocinero – dijo el comisario riendo ampliamente.

- Gracias – dijo el ojivioleta riendo con un ligero rubor en su cara.

- Bueno, es hora de que me vaya y parece que tu también viejo amigo – dijo el sacerdote levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

- Cierto, la misa de la tarde empieza dentro de una hora, no querrás llegar tarde Maxwell – dijo en tono divertido.

- Claro que no, además Duo tiene también cosas que hacer – dijo el mayor mirando a su hijo.

- ¿Yo? – dijo el ojivioleta sin entender.

- Solo iba a enseñarte el pueblo en tu nueva camioneta, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo el sacerdote sonriendo ampliamente.

- Es verdad, ¿quieres ir Duo? – dijo Solo mirándolo atentamente.

- Ah… Seguro – dijo el chico apenado.

""Después de unas indicaciones del comisario y un breve sermón de mi papá sobre manejar con prudencia y esas cosas, Solo y yo subimos a la camioneta.""

- Tengan cuidado, Solo cuídalo mucho y no vayan a embriagarse – dijo el padre Maxwell despidiéndolos.

- No se preocupe padre, no le pasara nada – dijo Solo riendo ampliamente.

- Solo, trátalo bien, o si no más tarde te daré una paliza – dijo el comisario en tono divertido mientras reía.

- Nos vemos papá – dijo Duo encendiendo la camioneta y comenzando a arrancar.

- No lleguen muy tarde – grito el sacerdote.

- No lo haremos - grito el ojivioleta sacando su mano en despedida.

""Estoy un poco nervioso, no se por que la sola presencia de Solo me intimida, es como si ""

- Sabes conducir, ¿verdad? – dijo el ojimiel preocupado.

- Claro, no es que sea un experto, pero se lo básico – dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente.

- De lo poco que has visto, ¿qué te parece el pueblo hasta ahora? – dijo el chico de ojos miel sacándolo de su trance.

- Pues, a decir verdad la primera impresión que me dio fue de un lugar antiguo y tétrico, no recuerdo mucho, así es que no puedo darte una opinión concreta – dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo ampliamente.

- Eso pensé, pero te acostumbraras rápido – decía el chico sonriéndole de igual manera.

- ¿Y tu también vas en la universidad del pueblo? – pregunto curioso el chico bonito.

- Am, no lo siento, tomo clases particulares junto con otros chicos de mi edad – dijo el mayor sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Es una pena, además de Silvia, eres el único que conozco del pueblo o almenos el que me reconoce – dijo el ojivioleta riendo ampliamente por segunda ocasión.

- No digas eso, Silvia es una buena chica, no he hablado con ella mucho, pero se que estarás bien con su compañía en la escuela – dijo Solo con voz suave.

- Gracias – contesto el ojivioleta ruborizándose.

- Bueno, vamos al este, te llevare a un bar muy divertido – dijo Solo felizmente mientras se ponía cómodo.

- ¿A un bar?, pero papá dijo que…

- Tranquilo, le tengo mucho respeto al padre Maxwell, además, mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara, confía en mi – dijo el ojimiel tocando suavemente la mejilla del trenzado.

- Lo… Lo siento pero… Yo no bebo, aun soy menor de edad – dijo el chico en tono divertido para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Tranquilo, no te emborrachare, le dije a tu papá que cuidaría de ti y así lo hare – le contesto el mayor riendo ampliamente – aun que puedo cambiar de idea – dijo en tono divertido.

- Eres igual que tu padre – dijo el mayor sonriendo ampliamente.

- Mmm, puede ser, solo que yo soy un poco mas rebelde – bromeo el ojivioleta correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo – dijo maliciosamente Solo.

Ambos rieron de igual manera.

OoOoOoO

Un hombre no mayor a los cuarenta años corría desesperadamente por una de las represas del pueblo, su corazón estaba muy agitado, casi por explotarle, gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y parte de su cuello, sus ojos y cara estaban aterrados. Su ropa, un overol azul marico estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre y lodo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¡parecía un animal! – dijo el hombre deteniéndose por fin en uno de los depósitos de agua, cerca había un teléfono negro, lo tomo desesperadamente u comenzó a marcar un numero con su mano temblorosa – ¡Roquefelergh!, ¡tienes que ayudarme!, un animal esta aquí, esta matando a todos, casi acaba conmigo, estoy en la represa numero 23, en la parte de los depósitos, ¡ayúdame!, ¡manda refuerzos o lo que sea!... - grito el hombre por el auricular desesperado – la bocina finalmente dijo – _el departamento de policía atenderá su llamada de inmediato, para mayor seguridad esta conversación será guardada_.

- ¡Maldición! – grito el hombre desesperado mientras golpeaba la mesa con una de sus manos.

Unos ojos fieros color rojo lo miraban desde una de las esquinas, se veía jugoso a la vista, un ser comestible con sabor exquisito, el rojo de la sangre y lo jugoso de la carne, un aroma tan delicioso como la misma criatura.

El hombre al sentir una perturbarte mirada y escuchar un gruñido volteo rápidamente en dirección donde estaba la criatura, sus ojos se abrieron aun más por el horror de ver a tan abominable criatura.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – grito el hombre asustado tirando la bocina y comenzando a temblar, estaba horrorizado. La criatura solo lo miro como a las demás presas y en un rápido movimiento salto sobre de el mientras comenzaba a morderlo - ¡NOOO!, ¡AYUDAAAAA!, ¡HAAA! – gritaba el hombre mientras la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar.

El auricular aun en el piso se lleno igualmente de sangre, la contestadora grabo aquellos gemidos y tormentosos sonidos contestando por última vez antes de colgar.

- _Mensaje guardado… Departamento de policía… ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?_ – Decía una voz femenina colgando el teléfono al ya no escuchar nada – se corto, ¡James!, hay que cambiar la contestadora, creo que se descompuso¡ - gritaba la mujer.

OoOoOoO

- He Solo, que bueno que llegaste – le grito un chico un poco robusto de cabellos negros y piel blanca sentado en una mesa agitando una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – contesto Solo alegremente.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Le pregunto otro chico sentado igualmente en la mesa, sus cabellos eran cafés y su piel apiñonada, observaba a Duo con sorpresa.

- Ho vienes con niños – dijo otro chico sentado igualmente en la mesa, sus cabellos caían graciosamente sobre su rostro, su cabello negro como la noche resaltaba su blanca piel y ojos verdes.

- ¿Desde cuando eres niñera? – dijo otro de los chicos de la mesa, burlonamente.

- ¿Te gustan los niños Solo? – volvió a decir el chico de ojos verdes.

- Tranquilos envidiosos, el es Duo Maxwell, viene a quedarse una larga temporada en el pueblo, Duo no les hagas caso, hablan sin pensar – dijo Solo riendo divertidamente mientras abrazaba al trenzado.

- ¿Maxwell?, ¿acaso eres hijo del padre Maxwell? – dijo con sorpresa el chico robusto.

- Si – respondió Duo con molestia ante los demás comentarios de los amigos de Solo.

- Había escuchado que venias – dijo el ojiverde acercándose a el tomándolo de la barbilla para verlo detenidamente - si que te pareces mucho a la señora Helen, que lamentable que ya no esta aquí - dijo soltándolo bruscamente, marcando sus dedos en la blanca piel del trenzado.

- ¡Tony! – grito el chico robusto molesto.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – dijo molesto el ojivioleta apretando sus puños.

- Y lo que mas me sorprende es que una persona tan recta y responsable como tu padre que es el sacerdote del pueblo te haya dejado venir a estos lugares, que patético – dijo el ojiverde en tono burlón.

- Tony, es suficiente – dijo seriamente Solo tomándolo de la camisa y viéndolo amenazadoramente.

- Vamos Solo, Tony esta jugando ya sabes que es un poco idiota – decía otro de los chicos tomando el brazo de Solo para que se tranquilizara.

- No quiero mas burlas – decía el ojimiel furiosos – Duo voy por unos tragos, estarás bien.

- Encantador chico, y dinos Duo, ¿desde cuando conoces a Solo? – pregunto el chico robusto atentamente.

- Según tengo entendido desde que éramos pequeños, pero no lo recuerdo mucho… – dijo frustrado el ojivioleta.

- Mmm, eso es mucho tiempo, yo soy Marck Donovan, ellos son Tony Blaker como ya lo viste, Martin Blaker, su hermano menor y Joseph Clound – dijo Marck mientras señalaba a todos.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el trenzado esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Y que te ha parecido el pueblo hasta ahora? – volvió a preguntar Marck.

- Pues… Nada mas he visto el Restaurant Noventa, algunas casas y este bar, no puedo decir mucho – respondió el trenzado indiferente.

- Si no te gusta esta bien, no nos sentiremos mal por ello – dijo riendo Marck.

- No nos sentiremos mal, pero si no te gusta niño mimado regresa con tu papi o mejor aun, por donde viniste y no des problemas, no eres bienvenido – dijo molesto el ojiverde quien se levantándose de la mesa donde estaban todos.

- ¡Tony contrólate! – volvió a gritarle Marck.

- Míralo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, solo es un mocoso que no sabe lo que es vivir, no se a que viene aquí, Solo es un idiota por traerlo – dijo mirando a Duo con furia.

- No se cual sea tu problema, pero si no quieres estar con este niño, te demostrare que puedo ser mas hombre que tu – dijo el trenzado mirando a Tony desafiadamente.

- Mi problema eres tu mocoso idiota – dijo molesto Tony viendo directamente los ojos del ojivioleta - no me provoques mocoso, por que puedes terminar tragándote tus palabras.

- Veremos quien se las traga primero – dijo Duo furioso sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos.

- Tony, es suficiente, Solo va a molestarse – dijo Marck molesto.

- Que me importa – respondió desinteresadamente sin dejar de ver al chico bonito con furia.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? – respondió Marck desinteresadamente.

- Grrr… - dijo quitando la vista del trenzado - Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo – tomo su chaqueta que estaba en la silla y se fue rumbo a la salida del bar.

- Espera Tony – dijo Martin dándole alcance.

- Hayyy siempre es lo mismo – suspiro Marck - Discúlpalo, es muy impulsivo y explota con facilidad, no lo tomes personal así es él, le cuesta trabajo socializarse con la gente – le dijo sonriendo.

- No… Descuida – respondió el trenzado tranquilamente pero aun molesto por las palabras de Tony.

- Cuéntanos más acerca de ti Duo – dijo Joseph entusiasmado.

- Ha... Bueno, no se que es lo que quieren saber de mi – dijo el ojivioleta riendo nerviosamente.

- Todo, ¿que te gusta hacer?, ¿Qué hacías antes de venir a la ciudad?, queremos conocerte – dijo Joseph felizmente.

- Ok… - susurro perturbado el ojivioleta.

""Es la primera vez que me brindan una sonrisa sin otro interés que las palabras, los amigos de Solo se estaban interesando en mi, no se veían malas personas, Marck me había defendido contra Tony, aun que no era necesario y Joseph quería saber mas de mi y se notaba entusiasmado por saberlo, rasco mi cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, ¿Solo por que tardas demasiado?.""

OoOoOoO

- Hola Frank, ¿Qué tal va la noche? – pregunto Solo recargándose en la barra de manera y saludando al barman.

- Hola Solo, pues no muy bien y eso que es sábado, ¿Cómo esta tu padre? – dijo un hombre corpulento con un delantal blanco y un enorme tatuaje en su mano derecha, la cual limpiaba la barra con un trapo.

- Pues ya sabes, según él excelente, pero cada vez sus piernas tienen menos sensibilidad, no le quiere decir a nadie pero es fácil darse cuenta de eso, no tardara mucho en quedarse completamente paralitico – dijo el ojimiel tristemente.

- Es una pena, no se como ese accidente llego a ser tan fatal, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? – dijo secando unos tarros y colocándolos en la barra.

- Para mi amigo una cerveza de raíz y para mí lo de siempre – le dijo dejándole un billete en la barra.

- ¿Amigo?, ¿Ya tienes otro amigo?, eres muy sociable Solo, ¿Quién es esta vez? – dijo sirviendo en los tarros las cervezas del chico.

- Tal vez no lo reconozcas por que ha crecido bastante, pero el es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Duo Maxwell, el hijo del padre Maxwell, ¿ahora si lo recuerdas? – dijo el ojimiel sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba al trenzado a lo lejos.

- ¿En verdad?, ¿es el pequeño Duo? había escuchado rumores de que había regresado al pueblo, pero no los creí – dijo Frank impresionado ante las palabras de Solo.

- No eres el único, yo tampoco los creí hasta que lo vi, es idéntico a la señora Helen, la ex esposa del padre, pero también tiene rasgos de su padre – dijo regresando su vista a la barra.

- Cuídalo bien Solo, traes a una responsabilidad andando, es atractivo, ¿sabes que pasaría si "ellos" lo ven? – dijo entregándole las cervezas al ojimiel.

- Eso no sucederá, yo me encargare de eso – Solo sonrió.

- Sabes que no puedes vigilarlo todo el tiempo y mucho menos estar en todas partes como "ellos", tenemos restricciones y la universidad va incluida- dijo dándole las bebidas al muchacho.

- Tranquilo Frank, confía en mí – respondió el chico de ojos miel tomando las bebidas y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba el chico bonito y sus amigos.

- Solo, espera un momento, hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo el mayor seriamente tomando de la chaqueta al ojimiel antes de que se fuera.

- En otra ocasión, esta noche quiero estar con mi mejor amigo – dijo Solo en tono de fastidio, pero el mayor no lo soltó.

- Créeme Solo, es importante – insistió el mayor – no te había podido decir, pero...

- Vamos Frank, ¿que es tan importante que no puede esperar? – dijo el ojimiel volteando a ver al mayor con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

- Lo que nos concierne a todos nosotros, con respecto a "ellos", están aquí – dijo el mayor seriamente.

- No es posible… - dijo con sorpresa arqueando las cejas.

OoOoOoO

""Los amigos de Solo son extraños, pero agradables, o por lo menos Marck y Joseph, ellos fueron muy amables conmigo y parece que les agrado, pero su amigo Tony me irrito un poco con sus estúpidos cometarios, un niño, me llamo niño, que le sucede a ese pueblerino, ¿acaso no sabe que los Londinenses somos jóvenes y guapos todo el tiempo?, ¿que aparentamos tener menos edad que la que en verdad tenemos?, no tengo por que preocuparme por eso.""

""Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente, trataba de hacer la platica muy amena, Marck preguntaba mucho acerca de mi, le dije la mayoría de las cosas que me preguntaba, me limite a cerrar la boca cuando preguntaba cosas personales ya que puedo hablar de mas, lo demás lo omití, pero las palabras se me estaba acabando, era increíble, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, jamás me había quedado sin palabras en una conversación, empezaba a sentirme incomodo, pero… ¿Cómo contarle toda mi vida a una persona que apenas conozco?, además, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Solo?, ¿acaso no era mi amigo como decía?, ¿me estaba jugando una broma pesada al dejarme con ellos?.""

""De pronto sentí un escalofrió que paso por toda mi espalda, un frio atroz que solo en un cementerio se puede igualar, me extrañe, el bar era de madera y se sentía mucho calor en el lugar, no había muchas ventanas abiertas, ¿acaso me estaba enfermando?. Sentí una mirada perturbarte, trate de voltear disimuladamente, hacía las demás mesas a nuestro alrededor, comencé a temblar un poco, ¿de donde provenía esa mirada tan penetrante?.""

""Mi cabeza empezó a dar muchas vueltas, me sentí mareado y eso que no había probado ni una gota de alcohol, trate de no hacerlo tan notorio, pero Marck se percato de ello.""

- ¿Qué sucede Duo?, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Marck al ver al ojivioleta muy pálido.

- Si, solo que mi cabeza esta dando muchas vueltas – dijo el chico colocando ambas manos sobre ella para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- Estas mareado, relájate un poco, espero que Solo no tarde demasiado, Joseph, ve a buscarlo – dijo el mayor, a lo que Joseph solo asintió y se alejo de la mesa para buscar a Solo – tranquilo chico, estoy seguro que estarás bien, vuelvo enseguida iré por un vaso con agua para ti – dijo el mayor levantándose para ir directo a la barra.

- Muchas gracias – fue la respuesta del ojivioleta sonriendo ampliamente.

- Por nada, los amigos de Solo, también son mis amigos - dijo sonriéndole ampliamente para después desaparecer entre la gente del bar.

""Pase mis manos por mi cabeza, parece que el mareo había desaparecido poco a poco, eso era muy extraño, yo jamás he sufrido mareos ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué ahora?""

""Pero esa mirada seguía clavada en mi, voltee hacia la mesa que estaba en el rincón de mi lado derecho y vi una silueta, no se movía ni un milímetro de su posición, estaba oscuro y solo pude ver un cigarro en sus labios. Comenzaba a molestarme la mirada de ese sujeto, le di la espalda nuevamente.""

""Pero por mas que intentaba evadirlo no podía, ahora que ya sabia el origen de esa mirada, voleaba con mas frecuencia, el tipo no se movía de su posición pero el cigarro ya no estaba en sus labios, ahora estaba en su mano, la cual sostenía su barbilla, el brillo del cigarro me dejo observar sus ojos y parte de su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así de perturbadores, unos ojos azul cobalto como el mismo mar, que te invitaban a perderse en el mar azul de sus pupilas, eran hipnotizarte y seductores. Comencé a ruborizarme ante esa simple mirada, mis piernas temblaban, un extraño calor invadía mi cuerpo.""

- Pero que rayos… – dijo molesto el ojivioleta volteando nuevamente hacia la mesa y colocando sus manos sobre su rostro - Maldición, ¿por que me siento así? – dijo en tono molesto.

""¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?, es la primera vez que estoy tan nervioso por observar a alguien, ese sujeto me hace reaccionar como un tonto, esos ojos color cobalto mirándome seductoramente, o ¿acaso me estoy imaginando todo?, si, eso debe ser, ¡Duo tonto!, ¿como te va a estar mirando de esa forma?, ¡ya madura!.""

""Pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos cobalto, constantemente seguía volteando en dirección a esos ojos y pasaba lo mismo, no es posible, ¿Cómo un hombre puede provocar estas sensaciones en mi?, comenzaba a enojarme conmigo mismo por parecer un completo idiota. ""

Se regañaba a si mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza para que esos pensamientos no siguieran formulándose en el.

""Sera mejor que moje mi cara, me siento afiebrado, pero no estoy enfermo, ¿Qué sensación tan extraña?.""

Se levanto de la mesa aun ruborizado, volvió a girar su cara a aquellos ojos azules y no los perdió de vista hasta que entro al baño, pero por más extraño que pareciera aquellos ojos tampoco lo perdían de su vista a cada paso que daba.

OoOoOoO

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser!, tenemos un trato – dijo el ojimiel enfadado.

- Lo se y estoy tan consternado como tú, pero han estado cazando en nuestro territorio, matan a placer y no se que mas planeen hacer – dijo Frank preocupado.

- Papá debe saberlo, ¿Quién mas lo sabe? – dijo Solo molesto.

- Por ahora "el patriarca", sus allegados, tú y yo – dijo el corpulento pasando sus manos por su cuello – no tardaran los demás en darse cuenta de ello, algunos como Tony ya sospechan.

- No puede estar pasando – dijo Solo golpeando la barra de madera con ambos puños.

- ¡Solo! – gritaba un chico acercándose al ojimiel a toda velocidad y jadeando.

- ¿Qué sucede Martin? – dijo el ojimiel tranquilo al ver a su amigo tan agitado.

- Ellos… El… Tony esta… - jadeaba el chico sin poder decir nada claro.

- Tranquilízate, ¿Qué le pasa a Tony?, de seguro quiere hablar conmigo por lo anterior ¿no? – dijo en tono divertido pero la cabeza de su amigo se movió en negación, lo que hizo que Solo comenzara a preocuparse – ¿Martin dime que pasa?.

- Tony… Tony y yo… Ya íbamos a irnos… Pe… pero "él" apareció por sorpresa… He hirió gravemente a Tony… y dijo que lo mataría si no ibas por el… - decía Martin un poco mas calmado pero no dejaba de jadear.

- Llévame a donde estan, Frank, Duo esta en la mesa de allá – dijo señalando la mesa – esta con Marck y Joseph, hagan lo que hagan, no los dejes salir de aquí, mucho menos a Duo – dijo el ojimiel angustiado.

- Descuida, cuidare de ellos – dijo Frank asintiendo.

Solo salió corriendo junto con Martin para salvar a Tony, maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar ahora?, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar cuando su trenzado había regresado?. Antes de salir

OoOoOoO

Abrió el grifo haciendo que el chorro de agua callera precipitadamente, coloco sus manos dentro de este para recolectar un poco de liquido y se lo echo en la cara en forma directa.

- ¿Pero que rayos fue eso? – dijo viéndose en el espejo mientras gotas de agua escurrían de su rostro y varios mechones de su cabello estaban mojados y se pegaban a su frente – Estoy alucinando, nadie mira de esa manera, todo me lo imagine, ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? – se lo repetía mientras cerro fuertemente sus ojos para que se olvidara de todo.

- Eres nuevo, ¿no es así? – dijo una voz detrás de el haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Que? – dijo alzando la mirada hacia el espejo pero no había nadie.

- No eres de este pueblo, aun que noto un parecido con el padre Maxwell – decía la misma voz mas cerca a el.

- ¿Te conozco de algún lugar? – respondió el trenzado volteando rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero estaba muy oscuro y solo veía una silueta.

- No lo creo, además no eres de por aquí, lo se, te he estado observando – dijo la silueta comenzando a acercarse al trenzado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – dijo nervioso el ojivioleta mientras caminaba hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de aquel extraño hasta que choco con la pared.

- ¿De ti?, excelente pregunta, ¿tu que crees? - dijo el extraño colocando sus brazos sobre la pared para arrinconar con ambos brazos al chico bonito y que no pudiera escapar.

- De una vez te digo, no tengo dinero ni miedo de ti ni de nadie por si te propones hacer algo – dijo el trenzado firmemente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – además no me importa lo que Solo te haya dicho, no me asusto con facilidad – dijo con cierta furia.

- ¿Decirme Solo?, con que ese perro tiene nombre – dijo seriamente - No deberías decir eso, no sabes lo que soy capas de hacer, no me conoces realmente – dijo acercándose al rostro de Duo hasta que pudo sentir su respiración.

Un haz de luz de la luna entraba por una de las rendijas del techo de madera, haciendo que iluminaran un poco el rostro de su atacante, y ahí se dio cuenta de que esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto que lo habían hipnotizado anteriormente estaban ahora frente a el y su dueño lo tenia arrinconado haciendo que volviera a sumergirse en el mar azul de sus pupilas.

""Esos ojos… Esos extraños y cautivantes ojos, ¿Por qué me hacen temblar?, ¿Por qué me hipnotizan de esa manera?, es como si estuviera bajo un hechizo… Pero que rayos, ¡no!, no debo pensar en eso, es un hombre, además no soy gay, esto no puede seguir así. ""

- Hn – Duo hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa - ¿Crees que con esto me asusto?, ¿crees que con solo arrinconarme y provocarme me asusto?, el que realmente no sabe de lo que soy capas eres tú, he lidiado con tipejos mas rudos en la ciudad, ¿Qué te hace pensar que un pueblerino como tú va a asustarme? Y mas aun por tomar ventaja en el baño de hombres – le dijo en tono molesto y con cierto sarcasmo, no iba a dejar que lo intimidaran de esa forma.

- Oh parece que la linda ovejita no le tiene miedo al león a pesar de que sabe que esté se la puede comer y es mas curioso que este entre lobos y no les tema – dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados relamiendo sus labios pero sin moverse de su posición.

- Di lo que quieras no me interesa – respondió el trenzado quitando fuertemente los brazos del ojiazul que lo aprisionaban para retirase del lugar, estaba decidido a no ser intimidado por nadie mas, cuando de pronto sintió que su cabello se había atorado con algo, provocando que su cabeza se hiciera ligeramente hacia atrás - Pero que rayos… - refunfuño molesto tratando de voltear para después toparse nuevamente con ese hipnotizarte mar azul de los ojos de su atacante, impidiéndole mover algún musculo.

- Eres hermoso linda oveja, me encanta el olor de tu cabello, es como el de un campo de flores frescas en la primavera – decía el ojiazul acercando la trenza de Duo a su nariz para olerlo profundamente – eres horrorosamente delicioso – dijo con voz sensual mientras le sonreía de forma seductora – lo suficiente como para volver loco a un ser hambriento – le dijo acercando su dedo índice al cuello del chico bonito.

Duo estaba completamente ruborizado, con mucho trabajo tragaba saliva ante aquellas sensuales palabras del chico de cabello alborotado y por la posición en la que estaba, trato de protestar pero le fue inútil sacar una palabra de su garganta, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado ante esa presencia, solo podía ver lo que hacia el dueño de esos bellos ojos azul cobalto de cabeza.

"Que bello es, eso puede llegar a ser muy peligroso en este pueblo" – pensó para si mismo el ojiazul.

El dedo índice del ojiazul comenzó a recorrer el suave y blanco cuello de Duo quien cerró los ojos inconscientemente.

Empezó desde el hoyuelo en medio de ambas clavículas, el tacto sobresalto al trenzado, el dedo iba subiendo poco a poco, tocando su garganta que tragaba saliva con mucho esfuerzo, su linda barbilla, hasta tocar sus húmedos, deliciosos y calientes labios rosados, se detuvo un poco en ese lugar para seguir tocándolos, después siguió subiendo mas y mas, comenzando a sentir la cálida y agitada respiración del trenzado, sonrió para sus adentros, siguió acariciando suavemente su respingada nariz y siguiendo la trayectoria de esta, cada vez subiendo mas hasta llegar en medio de sus bellos ojos amatistas, aquellos cautivantes y extraños ojos que lo habían atraído a su dueño, donde se detuvo.

Duo parpadeo velozmente, ¿ahora que seguía?, ¿por que se había detenido?, ¿acaso ahora si iba a sacar su navaja e iba a amenazarlo para quitarle su dinero? O ¿solo trataba de infundirle miedo?, pero ¿con que propósito?.

"Tranquilízate… Mientras mas calmado estés mejor resultara esto" – pensó el trenzado cerrando sus ojos y respirando constantemente para calmarse. Si sobrevivía a este incidente, Solo lo iba a pagar muy caro por haberlo dejado solo.

El ojiazul no podía seguir aun que quisiera, había percibido ese aroma desagradable, un aroma tan nauseabundo que daba asco y repugnancia, como el de un perro mojado, sentía mucho asco, seguramente ese sujeto estaba buscando a su oveja.

Gruño en forma molesta, siempre arruinaba la diversión, pero en otra ocasión se encargaría de el. Soltó lentamente el sedoso y largo cabello de Duo, desasiendo la trenza que minutos antes traía, guardando en su bolcillo la cinta que ataba la trenza del chico bonito.

- Espero volver a verte linda oveja, así podremos terminar lo que empezamos – dijo para después desaparecer de la misma forma como apareció.

Duo no sabia que hacer al respecto, se enderezo y se recargo en la pared, estaba inerte, su cuerpo temblaba y no quería moverse, pero no temblaba por el miedo, el miedo seria la última sensación que podía sentir en ese momento, esos ojos, esos extraños ojos azules como el mar que lo habían paralizado, ¿acaso era?...

- ¡Duo!, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastimo? – decía Solo con voz preocupada mientras revisaba al trenzado de arriba hacia abajo, sobre todo se fijo con atención en su blanco cuello.

- Estoy bien Solo, déjame tranquilo, ahora quiero ir a casa – decía el ojivioleta molesto dirigiéndose a la salida del bar sumamente molesto.

- Escucha Duo, lamento haberte dejado solo, pero estaban golpeando a uno de mis amigos y yo… - dijo el ojimiel tratando de excusarse, pero le era inútil, el trenzado no se detenía ni un solo instante.

- Si lo que querías era que me asustaran los pueblerinos de este lugar, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, sea Tony o el sujeto de ojos azul cobalto, no me asusto con facilidad y mucho menos después de haber vivido casi toda mi vida en la ciudad – decía realmente molesto Duo caminando hacia la puerta de su camioneta dispuesto a irse a su casa.

- ¿Ojos azul cobalto? – Dijo el mayor preocupado - Duo escucha, yo no fui… – dijo Solo dándole alcance y arrinconándolo en la camioneta, por segunda ocasión.

- Estoy arto de que me traten como un niño, creen que por tener 17 años no se cuidarme yo mismo, están equivocados si piensan eso, no me subestimen por mi apariencia – dijo el trenzado muy molesto.

- Pues deja de comportarte como tal y escúchame - le dijo Solo levantando un poco la voz, Duo lo miro con sorpresa y en silencio pero aun con el seño fruncido – mira Duo, tal vez si seamos unos pueblerinos, pero aquí son mucho mas peligrosos que en la ciudad, créeme, no trato de asustarte ni nada parecido, en verdad lamento mucho haberte dejado solo – decía el mayor con mirada suplicante y mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Duo no sabia que hacer, el enojo que había sentido se apago de golpe como si le arrojaran agua fría, ¿Solo le estaba pidiendo disculpas?, ¿Qué debía hacer?. No podía seguir mirando esos bellos ojos miel que lo observaban con suplica, comenzó a sentirse como un tonto, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para toparse con la mano ensangrentada de Solo.

- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo con sorpresa tocando amablemente la mano de Solo, evitando lastimarlo.

- Un borracho golpeo a Martin y Tony fue a avisarme, por eso te deje solo, no era mi intención hacerlo, lo lamento – dijo recargando su frente contra la de Duo.

Duo se tenso ante la acción de Solo, ¿Por qué recargaba su frente en la de él?, una descarga eléctrica ataco su pecho en ese momento, ¿Qué era eso?, esa extraña sensación que sintió con el tipo de ojos cobalto y la de Solo, ¿acaso era la misma?, ¡no!, su mente estaba jugando con el otra vez, el no era gay, ¡no!, ¿como podía sentir tal sensación con otro hombre?, eso estaba mal.

- Quiero irme de aquí – dijo el trenzado soltando la mano de Duo y separándose de el – además debes de ir a lavarte esa mano, si no se infectara, si quieres puedo llevarte con el doctor Merquise, supongo que su consultorio no esta lejos y trabaja las 24 horas del día – dijo Duo ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡No!… - dijo bruscamente haciendo que el trenzado se sobresaltara - es decir, no gracias, estará bien – dijo solo ocultando su mano de la vista de Duo.

- Pero se ve muy mal Solo, ¿que tal si te la fracturaste? – preguntaba el ojivioleta preocupado.

- Te aseguro que no es así, si así fuera el dolor seria insoportable, mañana estaré bien te lo aseguro – dijo el ojimiel sonriendo ampliamente.

- Mmm, como quieras – dijo el trenzado con tono desinteresado - Te llevare a tu casa

- No gracias, te acompañare a la tuya y de ahí me ira a la mía caminando…

- Pero tú casa esta al otro lado de la mía cerca de la costa – dijo el trenzado despegando la vista del camino.

- No importa, no quiero que te vayas solo – dijo Solo seriamente.

- Esta bien, pero no te iras de la casa hasta que te cure esa mano – respondió el trenzado con una sonrisa picara – no soy un medico, pero créeme se curar raspones, quemaduras, golpes y mas cosas producidas por peleas – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Como gustes – dijo el ojimiel sonriendo ampliamente.

""Seguí manejando a casa, ya no sentía enojo por el incidente en el baño, además estaba mas tranquilo al saber que Solo no había sido el culpable, el en verdad era mi amigo y eso que no tenemos mas de un día en volver a vernos. No se por que razón comencé a hablarle sobre las peleas que había tenido en Londres con algunos abusivos. ""

""No se por que abrí la boca mas de la cuenta con Solo, creo que me inspira confianza. El solo se limitaba a verme y a reír cuando decía algo divertido, pero no me dijo nada, solo me escuchaba.""

""Por fin llegamos a la casa, ¡no puedo creer que sean las tres de la mañana!, las luces de la habitación de mi padre aun estaban encendidas, el me esta esperando. Solo y yo salimos de la camioneta, lo pase a la sala y de dije que me esperara mientras subía por el botiquín, si mal no recuerdo papá siempre me ha dicho que lo guarda en el baño. Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, si ya estaba dormido no lo despertaría.""

""Gire lentamente el picaporte de la puerta, para después abrirla sigilosamente, su lámpara estaba encendida, sin embargo el ya estaba dormido. Estaba metido en la cama con un libro en sus manos, traía sus lentes hasta el final de su nariz, casi por caérsele, se los retire cuidadosamente, esto provoco que se estremeciera un poco y despertara.""

- Duo… - dijo el mayor somnoliento.

- Ya regrese – dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Me alegro, espero que te hayas divertido, ahora ve a dormir – dijo el mayor colocando el libro en el buro y acomodándose entre las sabanas.

- Si, hasta mañana – dijo el ojivioleta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

- Duo, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo el sacerdote un poco de la cama.

- Dime – dijo el trenzado volteando a verlo desde el marco de la puerta, ya estaba apunto de salirse.

- ¿Estas feliz de vivir aquí conmigo?, ¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo Duo? – dijo la voz del sacerdote entrecortada, miraba al trenzado con ojos de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso papá? – dijo el chico bonito asombrado ante las palabras del mayor.

- Amm… - dijo en sacerdote volviéndose a acomodar en su cama – por nada realmente, buenas noches hijo – dijo apagando la lámpara.

- Buenas noches, padre… - respondió Duo sin comprender y cerro la puerta lentamente.

""¿Por qué papá me habrá preguntado eso?, me dejo algo intrigado mientras camino rumbo al baño para agarrar el botiquín.""

""Baje las escaleras pesadamente, muchas cosas había pasado esta noche como para que mi cerebro lograra procesar todo, primero me encuentro nuevamente en el pueblo en el que naci, después conozco gente de la cual no recuerdo mucho, Solo me invita a un bar, su amigo me ínsita a que le rompa unos buenos dientes, después me encuentro… ¿Acosado?, tal vez eso lo describa un poco, por un tipo de ojos azul cobalto hermosos… ¿Hermosos?, si que estoy pensando en idioteces, rio para mi mismo.""

- ¿Duo estas bien? – ""la voz de Solo me saca de mis pensamientos.""

- ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió el chico bonito extrañado.

- Tu cara representa otra cosa – dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ha, no es nada – dijo el ojivioleta nerviosamente – haber, vamos a curarte – dijo abriendo el botiquín y colocándolo sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

"La compañía de Solo es muy agradable, me agrada mucho, es como el hermano que nunca llegue a tener, a pesar de que no lo he visto desde hace unos años, me gusta mucho su compañía, me siento cómodo."

"Después de curarlo, Solo se retiro amablemente, las charlas con el son agradables, me da la confianza de contarle lo que me sucede sin ninguna preocupación, espero que podamos ser amigos por mucho tiempo."

"No le he hablado a mi madre desde que llegue, posiblemente esta preocupada, siempre ha sido así, subo a mi habitación, ya no es necesario que vuelva a ver a mi papá, el ya debe estar dormido, entro a mi habitación, tomo el teléfono celular y marco un numero ya familiar."

- _¿Hola?, Dios, ¿como funciona esto? _– "la voz de mi madre me hace sonreír ampliamente."

- ¿Mamá? - respondió el chico, su madre no se llevaba muy bien con la tecnología, tolo lo contrario de Howard.

- _Duo, gracias al cielo que estas bien, ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto llegaste? _– la voz preocupada de una mujer salía del otro lado de la bocina del celular.

- Es que me dormí de camino al pueblo y después papá y yo hicimos varias cosas durante el día, además yo… - trataba de explicar el chico pero fue interrumpido.

- _Mmm, esta bien, comprendo que el shock de vivir por un tiempo con tu padre es grande, pero estaba muy preocupada jovencito, no lo vuelvas a hacer_ – volvió a decir la mujer.

- Perdona… - susurro Duo suavemente.

- _¿Y dime, como te ha ido?_ – pregunto la mujer emocionada.

- Bien, volví a ver a la señora Noventa – dijo el ojivioleta entusiasmado.

- _Eso me da mucho gusto, la próxima vez que la veas salúdala de mi parte, a propósito, ¿como esta tu padre?_ – dijo la mujer en tono suave.

- Bien madre, esta muy entusiasmado de que este con el, me gusta verlo feliz – le dijo en un tono triste.

- _Me alegra escucharlo, ¿has hecho amigos?_- pregunto la mujer pícaramente.

- Pues volví a ver a Silvia, la nieta de la señora Noventa y a Solo, con quien solía hacer pasteles de lodo, además de que conocía a varios de sus amigos, entre ellos Marck, quien es hijo del herrero del pueblo y también a… - decía el ojivioleta muy animoso cuando su madre volvió a interrumpirlo.

- _Espera, espera Duo, parece que te la estas pasando muy bien y escucho que te estas empezando a acoplar_ – dijo la mujer en tono divertido.

- Si, además de que… - trato decírselo pero se detuvo de inmediato - No olvídalo, ¿y tu y Howard como están? – dijo cambiando el tema.

- _Muy bien pequeño, Howard te extraña mucho al igual que yo, ha tenido mucho trabajo, ahora estamos en Arizona_ – dijo la mujer tristemente.

- Me hubiera gustado acompañarlos – respondió el trenzado en igual tono.

- _Lo se pequeño, pero… Ha lo siento Duo, debo colgar, Howard te manda saludos, te quiero, saluda a tu padre de mi parte nos vemos_ – decía la mujer apurada.

- Adiós mamá, cuídate… - dijo el chico pero la mujer ya había colgado - Yo también te quiero… - susurro tristemente al final para cerrar pesadamente su celular.

""Mamá esta contenta, eso me da mucho gusto, espero que siga así por mucho tiempo… Aun que…""

El ojivioleta fue acercándose a la ventana lentamente para mirar el paisaje nocturno envuelto por los rayos de la luna.

""Es extraño… ¿Como un desconocido puede provocarme tanta emoción?... Es algo que no puedo entender, un sentimiento que calienta mi pecho y ablanda mi alma… No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es esta sensación?... ¿Por que esos ojos, esos ojos azul cobalto mirándome fija y detenidamente, me tienen hechizado?, el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi cuello no lo he podido olvidar, esa sensación no me ha abandonado, levanto mis manos hasta tocar mi cuello, aun puedo sentirlos…""

- No cabe duda de que este pueblo va a agradarme mucho – susurro el ojivioleta tocando suavemente su cuello y recordando las caricias de aquel chico de ojos cobalto - ¿pero en que rayos estoy pensando? – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de ella.

Se recostó en su cama para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormido y así soñar con esos hermosos ojos cobalto.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

Kyaaaa!!! Hola a todos y a todas!!! Soy yo otra vez Ivanov Shinigami presentándoles la segunda parte del primer capitulo de este romántico fic, se me paso poner en el primero esa aclaración jejeje XD.

Ha, ja, ja XD, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, los personajes principales ya están en escena, los demás personajes están detrás del telón, poco a poco irán apareciendo y espero que sea de su agrado… Lo que me queda por decir es:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, petardos, tomatazos, naranjazos y todo lo que termine es oz es bien recibido, excepto virus -.-, ya saben no me enojo jijijij, bueno a veces XD.

¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!.

Besos Chuuu!!!!!

P.D. ya viene Luna Nueva, el 19 de noviembre, XD la esperamos con ansias. :3

¡Matta ne!

Propaganda: ¡Lean Si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la Atlántida, casa de muñecos, abecedario de amor, abecedario amoroso, carta de amor y mi chica de hielo! (¡Próximamente la actualización de tooodos! Ténganme paciencia TToTT).


End file.
